The Revenge of Seven
by Seth86701
Summary: Four dead, One traitor, and one who we never thought existed is now held captive by our greatest enemy. We came together but now spread out across the globe. We WILL unite again. We WILL get Ella back. And we WILL show Setrakus Ra just how strong a group of teenage aliens can be. We haven't won yet but we are far from losing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first Fanfiction that I wrote. I'm kinda new. I would love Reviews and PM's about what I should do next. This story will be told from 5 POV's. Nine, Marina, John, Sam, and Mystery Person that will be showed in the next chapter. So I hope you like it and lets get on with Chapter 1! :P**

Marina

He's dead. I feel it within the scar on my ankle but I cant believe he is dead. And I cant believe anyone would betray the Loric. Five must have been out of his mind. I just cant see why someone would even think about betraying the Loric. Six has Nine scooped up on her shoulder and just grabbed my hand. What I said to Five still holds. If I ever see him again, I will take his other eye. I wonder if anything he even told us was true. About his Cepan Albert, or anything he even told us. I just cant believe Eight is dead though. He tried to say something to me before he collapsed.

We walk for miles. Not knowing what to do. None of us even talking. Were all thinking. Nine finally breaks the silence.

"I'm sorry Marina, I didn't think before saying what I did,"

I reply saying "Nine, its okay. I know it wasn't your fault that Eight was killed. It was Fives,"

"It was none of our faults. We couldn't help it. Five is just completely fucked up" Six jumps in.

"What are we going to do now?" Nine asks "We're separated from the others and have no where to go,"

"I don't know, but if what Five said about the penthouse being attacked is true then we need to check somewhere there's a computer. It should surly be on CNN or something by now, right?"I ask

"Probably, but we should check into a motel somewhere, I'm really tired," Six says, Nine is trying to hold back the tears of his penthouse that Sandor had rigged. The last thing that he had from Sandor. Because Five broke his Pipe Staff.

"Nine did you get your broken Pipe Staff?" I ask, because without that Nine wouldn't be as good as he could be. He nods his head. "Maybe we could get it fixed or something?" I ask.

"Where would we have it fixed Marina?" He asks.

"Maybe Malcolm could try and fix it? He tried to fix some of the stuff in the Lecture Hall and was successful with some of it?"

"Well maybe. We will have to see and ask him. Man I hope they got the Chests if the Penthouse was attacked,"

"Yeah, I know," Something catches my eye. Something shiny. Metallic. I squint and look forward. And I can barley make out a sign. I cant see what it says but I think it says Motel. The others are looking at the floor and thinking as we walk to notice it.

"Guys look ahead. I think its a Motel." They look up from the dusty floor of the dirt road and look in advance at the motel.

"Yeah, lets go and crash there," Nine says. Six looks like she could care less but nods anyway.

When we make it to the Motel Six tells us she will be right back and turns invisible. I suspect she's sneaking a key. She reappears less than a minute later.

"Got the key, give me your hands," She tells us and I grab her hand and so does Nine," When we get to our room I lay down on the bed and close my eyes edging for the sleep to take over.

XXX John

"Your going to help me win the war Adam," I say. He smiles and then I look up and hear a howl. I run to the elevator and practically punch the elevator for the roof. Adam joins me.

"What is that, a Chimeara? Adam asks. I nod

"His name is Bernie Kosar," I say and he then puts his hand into his pocket and pulls out seven Flee's.

"I have Chimeara too, I saved them from the Plum Island base. They were doing tests on them," Adam says. I stare in shock. The Chimeara that Ella brought with her are with Adam right now. Thats good. That gives me more confidence that we may be able to win this war with Chimeara after the death of one of the Garde and the betrayal of another. We lost two Garde. Two more that could have helped win this war. I will make sure we win this for them but for now I need to save BK.

"Amazing, I know we can win this war. Especially with the seven Chimeara. There are more of them than I thought," They leap out of his hand and onto the floor all transforming into a pack of Lynx Tigers. And then the door dings. I see BK being attacked by a Piken. He is in a form of half Elephant and half Wolf. Its a weird formation. He has a trunk but has claws and is on the floor being bitten. Before I can even do anything, the other Chimeara, every single on of them are mauling down the Piken. I dont even know how the Mogadorians even managed to get a Piken up here. All of the Chimeara circle the Piken and I float BK over to me and place my palms on his wounds. _Thanks John. _I hear BK say in my head.

"No problem buddy, we will win this now and before you attack this is Adam," He turns and barks trying to say hello. "He says hi," I tell Adam. The Piken has just turned to ash and there are about 40 Mogadorians up here. "Can you and the Chimeara take them on while I grab something from my chest real quick?" I ask Adam and he nods. I float my Inheritance over to me while the Chimeara and Adam attack the Mogs.

I place my hand on the lock and it snaps open after a second. I dig through the contents looking for my Dagger. I find it and pull it out then snap the chest shut. I turn my head and rush into the battlefield. A Mog comes running at me and I grab him with my Telekinesis and pull him towards me fast and shove my dagger into his chest and I spit out ash. I'm grabbed from behind but BK takes form of a huge hawk and claws the Mog off of me and I turn and stab him in the leg he falls. BK lets go and I kick the Mog off the edge. I turn and continue on the advancing Mogs.

I slice one in the arm and he goes to grab my arm and I snap my hand on his arm twisting it and flipping him. Then snapping his neck making him explode into ash. Another comes flying at me and I just simply throw him off the edge with my Telekinesis. I look around and notice that were already done with the 40 or so Mogs. That was fast, but I guess it would be fast with Eight Chimeara Half of them the Form of a Tiger. And the other half in a form I would be scared to just look at.

"Lets get out of here Adam, theres police coming up the elevator, lets have the Chimaera fly us out as giant birds. And as soon as I say it they all transform into birds.

"Okay. Dust!," He yells and then a bird comes over and Adam takes a seat on Dust. I look for BK, find him, and shout his name out. He comes towards me and then we go down around the building while the Chimaera come below us. We land on the road behind the garage and sneak into it then look for Sam and the others. The Chimaera turn into dogs. Then I hear Sam shout my name and we go over. When Sam sees Adam he rushes for a hug.

"Hey Adam!" Sam says then says something in a low tone to him that I didn't hear.

"Hey nice to see you Adam" Malcolm says

"Hey guys" Adam says. And Sarah rushes over to me for a kiss. And I give her one.

"Okay lets get going guys," I say and we take off going to wherever the road takes us.

**So how did you guys like the first chapter? The next ones will be alot longer I promise. The first chapter is always a small one, most times at least. So please review and tell me how you liked it! Chapter 2 Will be out tomorrow or later today.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Heres Chapter Two. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think I should do. The start to this chapter is pretty funny Lol. Please note I do not use Curse words as much as I have in this chapter normally. But I had to make it like this. This made me laugh a bit. The mystery person will be reveled in the second POV of this chapter.**

**Nine**

I step in the shower with it blazing how and nearly jump out of my skin. I made it way to hot. I thought it would be cooler. I litterly step out of the shower butt naked and change the heat to cooler then step in and then its too cold this time! I barley moved the nozzle thing! I get back out of the shower butt naked. Fuck it I'll deal with it. I wish I had Fours Legacy for the heat. I step back in and suck it up like a man and hurry and wash my hair and get out of the god damn shower. And dress into some jeans and a T-Shirt. I walk out of the room and see Marina looking sad. Probably about Eight. But Six laughs at me. I look down and notice I put my jeans on backwards. This is not going to be a good day.

"God damn it!" I go back in the bathroom and turn my jeans around. Then walk back out and Six talks.

"Were you singing in the shower or something? You yelled at one point or something."

"Fuck you. That shower is a piece of shit. Wheres the phone? I'm ordering room service," I pull out the menu from under the drawer and look at whats to eat. Mac and Cheese, Chicken Wings and french fries. That sounds good to me. I pick up the phone and dial the buttons for the room service. They pick up and talk.

"Hello, how may we help you?"

"Hello, I would like the Chicken Wings with French Fries. I would also like the Chicken Wings to be Hot and Spicy instead of Barbecue,"

"What size Chicken Wings do you want? Six Piece? Ten Piece? Twenty Piece? Thirty Piece?" She asks.

"Thirty Piece," I reply

"Okay is that all?" She asks I look over at Six and Marina they both slide over and point at what they want.

"No, I need a Fifteen Piece Chicken Nugget with French Fries, and and also Twenty Piece Barbecue Wings with a side of Mashed Potatoes. That will be all. Our room is 6-B," I say.

"Okay it should be there in about twenty minutes, have a nice day," She says. I try to be funny and say something back about her telling me to have a nice day.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I say and I hear a laugh on the other end. She hangs up the phone.

"What was that about?" Six asks.

"I was being a funny douche bag," I say. "I'll be back, gonna go use a computer downstairs for news. I pull a sweatshirt over and walk out the door and down into the cafe part of the hospital and then I plop down on a computer. I pull up Google Chrome and then type in on the address bar " " I pull up and see the John Hancock Tower on the front page of CNN and nearly cry. I cant believe Five sold us out and now my penthouse in Chicago is gone. I will make his sorry ass pay for this. I read the article pretty much saying that a plane crashed into the top of the Hancock tower but thats not what really happened. A battle took place up there.

I close the browser and go back upstairs to Marina and Six. I slide the card on the handle and the door clicks open and I shut the door. No more than five minutes later someone knocks on the door. Probably the room service I ordered. I look through the eye hole and see a women with a cart of food. I open the door and Six and Marina watch as I take the cart and hand her the money that I had pick pocketed from some people. It ended up being like 120$. Damn this place is expensive. I start eating when I hear a crash and an explosion from outside.

All three of us on our feet immediately rush out the door and down the steps to see what is going on. I slid my Broken Pipe Staff into my pocket. I run right through the door and break the glass entrance in the hotel. I look around and see a Mog army. I am estimating around 300 Mogs. Shit.

I rush into the battlefield throwing Mogs everywhere. Then I get stabbed in the side and nearly collapse but I must keep fighting. He pulls his dagger out and goes for another stab but I'm ready this time. I catch his wrist and literately grab his other wrist too and throw him back and forth onto the floor on my left then pull him up as soon as I slam him to the ground up and back over to my right side. Then he explodes before I have enough fun. I grab his dagger from the floor. Now I have a weapon. I attack Mogs and slice. I'm not used to using a dagger. I use a staff and beat the shit out of them mainly. So I throw the dagger when I realize that I'm better when I don't have a dagger. So I start throwing Mogs with my Telekinesis.

I punch Mogs in the gut and throw them at a row of them sending them flying and causing some to turn to ash I pick up around three at once and impale the others. I grab one with my mind and pull him towards me fast and slam my fist into his jaw and he falls paralyzed. I slam my foot into his head to finish him off. Then pick another one up and throw him hard enough that he would have probably landed in Canada if he wont die from the pressure of so much air being thrown at him. I keep fighting. About 30 left. Six must have been at work. I throw two into each other and then throw another one into a nearby car that sets off the alarm when he explodes into ash. Marina and Six finish the last ones off. I turn back to them and walk back.

"Lets get out of here," I say as I lead them to a car and Hot Wire it. Then were off.

XXX Mystery Person **Author's Note: This may be kind of confusing until a few chapters when everything is revealed.****  
**

I walk through our place in Rio de Janeiro. Me and my Cepan Emma came from Lorien. I am one of the original Nine. I have the scars on my ankle to prove it. I walk through our penthouse in nothing but a tank top and really short jean shorts that come up to my middle thigh. I have blonde hair and have been trained really well by my Cepan. I dont go to school here though. I used too when I was in Valparaíso Chile. My name is Brittany but I am actually Number Five. I walk through Emma's door using one of my Legacies and look for her. I have just read about in North America in a city called Chicago there was a Plane that had crashed into the John Hancock Building but had disappeared. I know it wasn't a plane. It had something to do with the Garde. And then in the Everglades of Florida there was explosions and all kinds of shit that went down. I have to tell Emma so that she will finally bring us to America. I know thats where the Garde are. I just got another scar last night. It wasn't for Number Four though. So that means that all or some of the Garde have met up already.

"Emma," I call out looking for her.

"In here Britt," She says, coming from the training room. I walk through the door carrying a laptop. I slap it down on the floor and flip it up.

"Look at this. Can we go to America now? It is time to meet up with the rest of the Garde. I am not gonna just sit here while this stuff happens!"

"Look Britt-" I cut her off.

"No don't 'Look Britt' me! This is bullshit! I just got a scar last night! And its not Number Four. If it was the scar would be in a different place. That means some of the Garde have already met up. And I am vulnerable. If we aren't going to America now, I will go myself. I'm sick of this shit. Its time to meet up with them Emma," I can tell she's thinking this through and then looks up and smiles.

"Okay. We will go. I'm gonna shut this place down and then we can go," I walk through the door and start packing my bags. I cant believe after all this time we can finally go. I've been waiting for the past year to go. Ever since the news about John Smith, I was convinced he was a Garde. Then I hear stories about a place called Santa Teresa in Spain about a person being levitated to the floor. I know that person was a Garde too. Its time to meet up. I cant wait. I pack my bags and throw my Chest in there. Its finally time to get out and meet the rest of the Garde.

XXX 2 hours later

Two hours later and we are about to board a plane at the airport. Emma stayed at the back of the line, examining every passenger to make sure they weren't Mogadorian. I sit and just wait on the plane and decide to read people's minds. Using one of my other Legacies. Someone is thinking about how it will be in America, someone's thinking about his girlfriend and find someone else thinking about there boyfriend. All gushy feelings. I've always thought about what it would be like to have a boyfriend. But Brittany would never allow it unless they were Loric probably.

I heard a story not to long ago about a government base in Dulce New Mexico. It was apparently destroyed. And it's most likely because of the Garde. I need to find them. We have no idea how we will find them but we will. I lost my Pendent when fighting Mog's once. One of them snatched it from my neck when I was fighting with my staff. I have a green glowing staff that Brittany say's was used on Lorien for fighting. She said tohat only me and possibly Garde would get one like it in their Chests. I look out the plane window and see Brittany now boarding the plane.

That must mean that everything is clear. She plops down next to me about 3 minutes later. I look out the window and think. I put my headphones on my head and plug it into my phone. I've been starting to listen to this thing called music. And I seem to like the rap artist Eminem. I play some songs and eventually drift off to sleep.

I wake up to Brittany shaking me awake and telling me that its time to go. I take my headphones off and turn my phone off. Then place the headphones in my bag. I walk off the plane after Brittany and look up at a sign that says "Welcome to Atlanta Georgia". And hope it will be a good place.

**Everything will be further explained soon. This chapter was 2000+ Words though! Our longest chapter yet. So leave reviews about what you liked or what you would like to see. Chapter 3 Possibly tonight but most likely tomorrow. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! The questions about Five will be explained shortly. Big thanks to DamiyonW for being the first reviewer! Thanks DamiyonW! The POV will shift alot in this chapter between Five and Nine but will start off in Nine's. You guys will see why I made Five a girl and everything is explained in this chapter. I have big plans for this story. I hope to get at least 2 or 3 chapters a day. :D**

**Nine**

We drive in silence. Six behind the wheel. We switched a while back. We haven't even talked about the plan yet, or where we are driving too. I just know we are in Georgia and flying down the highway.

"Six, maybe we should slow down a bit. Some people are eyeing us like were crazy, and we should really walk about our plan," I say casually.

"Yeah, what are we doing now?" Marina chimes in.

"We're going to the airport. We need to get to Indiana. Its probably where they went. Indiana, Iowa or Missouri. We need to catch up to them fast," I nod my head and Marina does the same. I turn my head and take a nap waiting for the nightmares to come and take over my body.

_I look around. There is tree's everywhere. I look down and see grass on the ground. I turn to see a man. An older one. Possibly my grandfather. I'm on Lorien. He shoots his hand up and gets into fighting stance like I do when I'm getting ready to take on some Mogs. to be suspended in his other hand. He is looking directly at me. I look back. The younger me hides behind him. _

_"Grandpa! Whats going on?" The younger me says, but my grandfather puts his hand down and chuckles._

_"Nothing. Oh nothing," He says. My grandma comes out of the house with fresh baked cookies and the younger me goes at them and finishes them fast._

_"Hey! Wheres my share?" My grandfather complains. My grandmother smacks him in the arm. "J__e__ez that hurt!" She smirks._

_"Stop being a cry-baby. That didn't hurt you at all, you have Super Strength, like he will have," She points toward me. Not the younger me, but me. I have the feeling the know that I will be watching this in my dreams when I am older like right now. She stares my way and then points at the younger me. "Him I mean,"  
_

_"Grandma your funny!" Younger me says with a laugh. I turn around and look at the house as two Chimaera come running out of the house in the form of dogs and barking. My grandma walks over that way._

_"Looks like we have some company. Who could it be?" She says as she goes that way. But I have a feeling it will be one of my parents. She comes back out a minute later with a girl who I recognize. I don't know how I know her but I think we are related some how. She could be a cousin? "Look! Its your sister Lefa," My grandmother says as I run down towards her saying her name. Younger me also runs down her way and engulfs her in a hug. But when I attempted my hug it went strait through her._

_"Hey squirt," She says. "Grandma, Grandpa, I have some news. Sad news but also good news," Everyone looks at her in all seriousness._

_"I will be going to Earth. The planet with the Humans and will be doing some research. It will take a year to get there. I will live on there for a long time. Until I am 38 and I am only 14 now," She says. I then realize something. My sister is still on Earth. "I will be going under the alias of Lefa-" I'm sucked out of the dream before I can hear the last name._

"Nine! Wake the fuck up! Were there," I jump up and hit my head on the roof of the car. "Dumbass,"

"I just had a dream and my sister is here on earth right now! We must find her!" I say as fast as I can. Maybe a little to fast for the others to comprehend.

"Wait, what? I didn't catch any of that?" I begin to tell them about the dream. All of it. From the very beginning. I tell them about my Grandparents. The Chimaera and finish off telling them about Lefa. My sister.

"Woah! You just had this dream?" Marina asks.

"Yeah, but we need to get to the airport now. I'll try to figure out where she's at in a bit," We walk up into the Atlanta Georgia airport.

XXX Five

I walk through the crowd at the airport with Emma. I look around for the exit. Swarms of people are coming in. And then one of the catches my eye. There's a guy with long black hair and looks really hot. Next to him is a girl with blonde hair and another girl with brown hair. I realize that I've been staring for a while. Emma is trying to get me to listen to her. But when I turn to Emma, all the windows break. There are explosions everywhere. The hot guy with the black hair runs up the wall without falling.

XXX Nine

The windows break. Explosions everywhere. I run up the wall and look for Mogs. People are leaving the airport. Mogs swarm it. Soon its just us and the Mogs. But then theres also a girl that appears to be about 17 and another women with her. In there hands is a duffle bag an outline in the chest. The girl takes her eyes off me and aims her hands towards the Mogs and beams of energy escape her palms blowing up as they hit the Mogs. She keeps shooting them. She's hot too. I decide to impress her. But if she is Loric what number would she be? Whats going on?

XXX Five

I pull my hands out in front of me and shoot Energy Waves at the oncoming Mogs. I'm guessing the others are Loric. As I shoot at them the guy with the long black hair advances onto them. And starts snapping necks and dodging punches. I start using hand to hand combat when I need to let my Legacy recharge. I can only use it so much. I run up and start fighting. A Mog grabs me from behind and I scream. The guy with the black hair points his hand towards the Mog and pry's his fingers off of me and throws him through the wall literally. I am kind of impressed.

XXX Nine

I throw the Mog through the wall with Telekinesis literally. I smirk. Then go back to the Mogs. I punch one in the gut and then throw him into another Mog and then push them together with my Telekinesis making the kiss. I apply too much pressure to them and the end up exploding into ash. That was an intense kiss between two Mogs.

I punch a Mog in the face as he goes for a punch back and I grab his arm and twist it flipping him over and slamming him down to the marble floor. Causing him to explode into ash. I throw three of them in the air and slam them back down in three different locations. I see gaps in the Mogs once I do that. Meaning I killed more than two mogs with every slam.

XXX Five

I have to admit this guy is pretty good. But I am better. I throw two Mogs into the air spin him and pull up another one and send them racing through rows of advancing Mogs. Making it kill at least 10 per Mog I throw. Only about 30 more Mogs. The girl with the brown hair takes water from the drinking fountain that has exploded with blaster fire and freezes it. She makes ice cycles out of it and stabs them into Mogs. Thats a badass Legacy. She creates a giant one that she throws and it impales at least 20 of the 30 Mogs left. 10 more.

XXX Nine

We finish the Mogs off pretty fast. I walk down to the hot girl and ask her what she is.

"I'm Loric. What do you mean?" She asks. I look confused.

"But I've met ever Loric there is left. How could you possibly be Loric. Eight is dead, Four is in Chicago, Ten is in Chicago. Five is a traitor and Six and Seven are with me," I say

"I am Number Five though. And for your information, I am NOT a traitor!" She screams into my face.

"Wait if your Number Five then that means- "Six interupts me

"The Five we met was Setrakus Ra,"

**Oooh. Kind of a cliffhanger I guess. How did you guys like it!? Review please and Chapter Four will be up within the next four hours. Sorry for the Shorter chapter. The next one will be longer. I promise. The next chapter will go into further detail. So dont forget to review! I love reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here is Chapter 4 as promised.**

Five

What are they talking about? There is another number Five? I don't understand. Emma comes up behind me.

"This is my Cepan Emma," I say they all brighten up and look really happy and start asking her questions.

"We have a Cepan now! All the other ones are dead," I then realize how fortunate I am to still have my Cepan. All the others have lost there Cepans.

"Was that your guys's penthouse in Chicago that was destroyed by that so called airplane. But I believe it was actually the Mogadorians?"

"Yeah that was mine. I'm Nine. The others, Four, Sam, Malcolm, and Ella were there when it was attacked. We were with Setrakus Ra, who we thought was Five cause he shape shifted into a different person was him. But why didn't you show up on the tablet? Do you have your Pendent?" He asks. I replay what happened back in Chile when my Pendent was taken.

"No it was taken in a battle with the Mogs once. I never seen it since," I reply.

"I was afraid of that. Thats what the Tablet tracks then. It only tracks pendents not the actual body of the Garde. Damn it," Nine says. Six just shrugs.

"Whatever. We need to wait for the others to find us with the tablet then. I just hope that there all okay with John being knocked out and all. Plus Sam. I want to see Sam again. I hope they are all okay. So, Emma. What are we going to do now?" Six asks.

"I don't know yet, but lets start by getting out of here. Do you guys have your Chests?" Emma asks and Nine shakes his head.

"Left them all in Chicago," Nine says. Emma nods.

"I see. Then lets get going. We need to get close to Chicago if the others are still near there," She's already walking out. We walk with her me and Nine in the back.

"So do you have a human name that you prefer? Or do you want us to just call you Five?" He asks. I think about this. I've been reading his mind. He is finding me apparently "Drop Dead Gorgeous"

"Brittany. I prefer Brittany," I say.

"So Brittany what other Legacies do you have besides Energy Waves," He asks.

"Mind Reading, Phasing, and Energy Waves. Oh and Telekinesis" I say. He nods.

"I can share my powers with others, and I have Anti-Gravity, Super Speed, Super Advanced Hearing, and Animal Telepathy," He says. Those are some cool Legacies.

"Cool" I say and smile.

XXX Nine

We are staying at a Motel now. Were in Virginia and it has been almost a week. I have a major crush on Brittany. I cannot stop thinking about here. She is really hot and every time she looks at me its hard to stop thinking about her. She has mind reading so I figure she has already read my mind about me liking her. I don't know how Emma would take it though. So I don't know if I should ask her or not.

I pace in my room not knowing what to do. Pretty much everybody has figured out that I like her. I just don't know what Emma would do. I feel that Emma would try to kill me if I end up going out with her. I'm about to just go and strait up ask Brittany out.

I pace to the door and open it up to see a girl there. Brittany.

"Nine, we need to talk,"

Ten minutes later and were on the roof of the motel talking. She starts out.

"I've been reading your thoughts. And what your saying is making me happy," She says. Just like I figured.

"But you don't want to date me I get it," I say and then surprisingly she takes my face into a kiss. And not just a kiss, it is an intense kiss. We stay there making out for god knows how long. Then Emma comes up and clears her throat.

"Um, whats going on right here?" Emma asks. Shit.

XXX Sam

We drive for a while and eventually get out for gas. I grab a few snacks when going up to pay for the gas. I grab three bags of Dorito's for us all to share. When I get back into the car I notice that Sarah has taken my place as the driver. She wants to drive now I guess. I decide to grab a few hours of sleep.

When I wake we are entering a town in northern Indiana. It is called Valparaiso. Like Valparaiso Chile but apparently this one was named after it in Indiana.

"Are we stopping here?" I ask.

"Yeah were gonna stay here a few nights," Sarah says. I nod and look around. Looks like a normal town. A whole lot bigger than Paradise. We find a hotel and check into it. Me and my dad and Adam sharing a room, John and Sarah in another. I look out the window wondering where Six is then I realize that I can figure it out.

I exit the room and go to John and Sarah's. I knock on the door. After about fifteen seconds it opens and John pops his head out.

"Interrupting?" I ask.

"No, its cool. Whats up?" He asks.

"I was wondering if I can have the tablet?" I ask and he nods his head and shuts the door and sounds like he's putting some clothes on then opens the door. I walk in and Sarah appears to be watching TV. John goes over to the dresser and unzips his bag. He pulls out the Tablet then hands it to me. Then he looks for the tablet charger. He seems to be having so difficult.

"Sarah, did you happen to see the tablet charger anywhere?" He asks.

"No, didn't you grab it when leaving the penthouse?" She asks

"Shit! I forgot. God Damn it! Sam go get Malcolm and Adam,"

Five minutes later were waiting in John and Sarah's room.

"So lets get this meeting underway. I seem to have forgotten the tablet charger. Malcolm, I was wondering if you would somehow be able to remake another one?" John asks. I look over at my dad waiting for his response.

"I don't know, I can try but I'm not sure. Let me see the Tablet," He looks at it and shakes his head. "No. I can not make another one. But, I think that if we go back to Paradise, I have one in my bunker," My dad says.

"Okay then its settled. We will go to Paradise in the morning," My dad's laptop beeps. He brought it with us in case something came up. He flips it open and looks at what happened. Apparently a battle at the Atlanta Georgia Airport took place. I look at the footage from the security cameras that my dad brings up. I look among the people fighting. I see Six, Marina, and Nine. I also see a girl that I don't recognize.

"Who is that girl? And if Eight isn't there then does that mean what I think it means?" I ask the others. They shrug there shoulders at the girl part and then when I mention that Eight isn't there John pipes up.

"I guess so. Eight was the one that had been killed. And Five is not among them which means he is the traitor,"

**Okay I am so sorry for the short chapter! I know I promised a longer one for this chapter but I cant sorry :(. But hey look on the bright side, Nine has a girlfriend now (Maybe lets see how Emma reacts). That is why I made her a girl. :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So I've gotten a question about the tablet and the Pendents. thesecondgarde The reason the dead Garde's Pendent Locations dont show up is because the Tablet finds the Loralite that is inside the Garde's Pendent. Meaning that, since a Garde's Loralite goes out when they die, the Tablet cannot find that Loralite since it is "Dead Loralite". Good question. I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I didn't upload yesterday cause I wasn't feeling good. But since I'm feeling good today. I also thought of making a story on the Garde in the ship coming to Earth from Lorien? Would you guys like that? And if so please give me an idea on a name for it. ON WITH CHAPTER 5! This was the longest chapter yet with 2281 Words.**

XxX Five

"What is going on here?" Emma asks. Emma is pissed.

"I am kissing Nine, obviously" I say and then Emma looks from him to me.

"This is why I knew we shouldn't have meet up with them" Emma says and now I feel like I'm about to punch her.

"Emma, I can have a boyfriend! I am 17! Just because your husband died on Lorien doesn't mean you can do this!" I scream at her "Your ruining my life! I cant do shit and the least you could do would be to let me have at least a little happiness!"I yell.

"Britt, I'm sorry but I just don't think your ready to-" I cut her off.

"To what? I'm not ready to have a boyfriend? This is BULLSHIT!" I yell at her.

"I'm sorry, your are ready. I'm just not ready to let you go," She says looking thoughtful.

XxX

We get back on the road that night. Heading towards Indiana hopefully where the other Garde will be. I look out the window at the mountain's that we pass. I look at the crystal lakes that we pass. I sit in the back with Nine. Emma in the front passenger seat with Marina driving. Emma and Six are asleep. I lean my head on Nine's shoulder.

"Do you think we can still win? With Eight being dead?" I ask.

"Of course we can. I know we will" He says. "And I hope we can get Eight's body back soon. If we have his body maybe there's a way to revive him," Nine continues. I look up at him and nod then lean my head back on his shoulder. He leans his head on my head. I decide to get some sleep.

I wake to an explosion. I jump up going through my seat belt. I look around and the others are already outside. I jump through the ceiling of the van. I rush into the battlefield and fight.

I throw a Mog to the ground and slam the heel of my foot into his face. Another one coming behind me I let him run through me trying to stab me and when hes in front of me I kick him to the ground. I pull his knife out of his hand and shove it in his throat instantly making him explode into ash. I sense a Mog behind me. Turning around and roundhouse kicking into the Mog's face. He falls to the ground muttering I run and try to kick him in the face but he grabs my leg and trips me.

He pulls his blaster pistol out and aims it at my head shooting but as soon a millisecond before he shoots the blaster jerks up shooting another Mog. Thanks to Nines telekinesis. I aim my palm at his chest.

"You have no idea... what we are capable of," And before he says something a Energy Beam escapes my palm. I jump up and begin fighting again.

I run up behind Nine and kick the blaster out of the Mog's hand that was about to shoot him. I push him with my telekinesis and shoot him in midair with my Energy Blast. Nine mutters a thanks. I turn and begin fighting away from him. Marina is using Ice and Emma is shooting Mogs with their own blasters and using a Loric Katana. I pull my hands up and bring a Mog to me and use him as a bowling ball, sending him towards a row of Mogs.

I begin hand-to-hand combat with the other Mogs. One throws a swing with his dagger but I catch his wrist and twist him to the ground. Then use my Telekinesis to throw another Mog into him. I look around. Not many Mogs left. Maybe 20. I aim my palms at the last of them. I warn Nine to move. He does as told and I create an energy ball the size of a car and hurl it towards them. It goes strait through the all the Mogs killing them all.

"Lets get out of here,"Emma says.

**XxX John**

I scream. Eight cant be dead. He's too strong to die. He was one of the strongest Garde we had. I look at the others. Most of them holding back the tears. Sam is on the edge of screaming. His lips are twitching. Malcolm looking the same way.

"We leave for Paradise in 5 minutes," I say. Coming up with a plan. I want to get that tablet the get us all together. I have an idea.

XxX

We are on the road in 10 minutes actually. With all the Chests and everything. Hopefully Malcolm does have the Tablet charger in his well. I really do hope so.

I steer the car and push the pedal. Going up the road leading to the highway. And now we are heading toward Paradise.

XxX

We make it to Paradise by the next day, making one stop at McDonalds because we were all hungry and had to pee. We pull up past the sign that I first crossed with Henri. Population 239. Holy shit, the population went down hardcore.

"Okay guys, were just gonna grab some shit then leave. We will only be here for 20 minutes. We are not visiting family either," I say looking towards Sam, and Malcolm. Everyone nods and we pull up toward Sam's house. We all sneak out and walk slowly. We decided on having Sam, BK, Adam, and Sarah guarding the Chests while me and Malcolm go down into the bunker.

We walk towards the bunker and Malcolm puts in Sam's birth date. The top clicks open and spins. Malcolm pushes it up. I offer to go first but he shakes his head.

"I should go first, shine your Lumen down the hole" He whispers and I nod my head. He starts climbing down and I jump over the edge and start climbing down the ladder. I activate my Lumen, my left hand shining. I point it below me and toward the ground and keep climbing down. I hear Malcolm's boots hit the floor.

I slide down the rest of the ladder and land with a thud. I look around and see the skeleton. I remember that this is probably Pittacus Lore. The strongest elder of Lorien. I walk up to him and look at his face. I know I am his heir.

"What are you doing over there?" Malcolm asks.

"Just looking" I say as I turn around and join him by the desk. I look at the papers. There are so many of them. I look through alot of them. Some of them in a language that appears to be a cross between Chinese and Hieroglyphics. Its either Loric or Mogadorian. I look through some more and find two stapled together. At the top it says Translation, and then beside it the letters that are a cross between Hieroglyphics and Chinese. I look over below that and see that it has every letter of the English Language, and beside it it has the same language that is the cross between Hieroglyphics and Chinese.

I use the translation to figure out what it says on top beside Translation. The first letter is L. Second is O. Third is R. Forth is I. And then the fifth is C. This is a Loric Translation paper. I flip the page because its stapled. On this side its another translation. I figure out what it says. Mogadorian. So now we have translations for Loric and Mogadorian. I fold the papers and put it in my back pocket. I'm going to make copies of that paper later.

I look around and look. I see a box and open it. I'm startled when I open it. There is a huge spider. I float the box on the ground and back up. The spider jumps out but I wrap my telekinetic hand around it and throw it to the wall. It collapses to the ground dead. Scared the shit out of me.

I look at the box. There is a bunch of chords in here. The charger has to be in here. "Malcolm I'll carry this box up with my telekinesis and put it in the back of the car then we go okay? Grab some papers. A lot of them," I float the box up and then float myself up with my telekinesis. When I reach the car I put it in and go back to the well. I slide back down and look at Pittacus. I decide that I'm taking his body with us. I float him out of the bunker and then myself.

When I reach the car I place Pittacus in the back seat. After I put him in there I tell the others to get in the car. Malcolm comes out of the bunker with a lot of papers that then fly out of his hands and into the air. I use my Telekinesis and stop every one of them. I then float them into one big stack of papers. And place them in my hands. Sarah sits in the car with Adam, and Sam. Sarah sitting shotgun. I take the driver seat and Malcolm sits in the back.

"Look for the chord," I tell Sam and Sarah. They look through it for about 5 minutes then pull out a long glowing blue USB chord. The other chord didn't glow but, whatever. The chord has the right thing on the end. I plug the Car Charger in which lets you plug a USB into it. Sam hands the chord to Malcolm who plugs it into the slot on the Car Charger. He takes the other end and takes a deep breath. He plugs the chord into the Tablet. It turns on and we look at it.

Three Garde in Georgia appearing to be moving North towards Indianapolis. Two in what looks like Washington DC. And us in Ohio. Once we get to Indiana we need to stop at a motel.

"Once we get to Indiana, lets stop at a motel. I'm really tired and kind of surprised we weren't attacked by the Mogs," I say and they all nod.

XxX

When we make it to a Motel we decide to float Sarah, Adam, and Pittacus's body to the top, with our stuff. Me, Sam, and Malcolm walk into the motel and order two rooms. Malcolm, Sam, and Adam in one with half the Chimaera, and Me, Sarah, and Pittacus's body with the stuff in our room. When we get the rooms I float to the top and tell Sarah how were going to do this.

Sarah walks up to the front desk and bullshits with the guy there talking about sports and stuff. I sneak in and use my telekinesis to float everything to the steps. Then I walk up the steps. Sarah comes up in about 5 minutes.

We all meet in our room. We talk about our plan. Deciding on meeting up with the rest of the Garde, then after that working on training and making another base somewhere.

"So I also thought of something. I have an idea," I say everyone looks at me. "This might sound really crazy but I wanted to try and revive Pittacus" I say and everyone looks at me like I am crazy. But I feel that I can do it. It might be a crazy idea. But I KNOW it will work. I float his body on the bed. I place my palms on his ribs. I take a deep breath. I try to heal. I don't feel a thing. I move my hands around. And when I'm about to give up. I feel something. I feel skin. I open my eyes and see that his skin is reforming. I cant believe it. My heart feels like its beating at about 500 MPH. My chest hurting. I feel the warm sensation in my fingertips, unlike Marina. She feels icy feelings.

Then I feel his organs coming back. Then, his heart. I feel it beat. I feel like I'm gonna die with my heart beating so fast. I breath heavily. Pittacus stands up. I cant believe what I'm seeing. He looks around. Then looks at me.

"Hello my fellow children," Pittacus says.

**OOOOOOH Cliffhanger? Maybe? I don't know. Review though please I love reading them, I read them all. If you have a question PM me or review and ask. I will respond. Also did you guys like the cover for this book? It was made by my friend :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Chapter 6 on the way! Starting with Johns POV (Sam will have two POV Chapters soon). Speaking of POV's I have decided to use all of the Garde and Cepan Point of Views. Heres the chapter! :P Make sure to review o:**

* * *

John

I look up at Pittacus. Not able to believe this is happening. I cant even think right now. When I thought I knew it would work I was lying in my mined. I didn't actually expect anything to happen. He looks down at me.

"You, are Number Four. My heir. I do not have much time. I will explain shortly. You will gain Legacies rapidly soon. Within the next three days. Four Legacies in two days I will predict. But I have only five minutes. I will revive the others. But you must find them. I will revive the Cepan's too. I will also visit you in your dreams to guide you in the right direction. I shall let you know now that the Mogadorians are coming to this spot right now. They will arrive in ten minutes," I take this information in very quickly. I always knew I was Pittacus but to have it confirmed is something I did not expect. He closes his eyes in concentration. Then his eyes open.

"I have explained to the Garde that are alive, and the Cepans and Garde being revived with Telepathy that they are going to be revived. You must find them and team up," He looks at Adam, "Adamus, when One sent you her Legacy, it was more than just that Legacy. It was all of them. You will gain them soon. One will have the exact Legacies as you since she's being revived," Pittacus says.

Adam nods "Thank you for the information Pittacus." He says. Pittacus nods. Then looks back at me.

"You must end this war Number Four. I know you can," He pulls out a sword that glows blue and hands it to me. Then he turns to Sam.

"Samuel, I can grant you Legacies that you will gain. You can stay Human and not get the Legacies if you would like. But if you do get the Legacies then you will have to help the Garde, and die for them if the need comes. You will not be as strong as the other Garde though. You will also only get Five Legacies. Telekinesis does not count as the five Legacies. The same goes for you too Sarah and Malcolm," He says. Sam and his father nod.

"We wouldn't mind Legacies," Sam says and his father nods in approval.

"Okay, give me your hands," Pittacus says. I cant believe my best friend and girlfriend will be getting Legacies now. Pittacus's hands glow blue and so does Sam Sarah and Malcolm's.

"In about 10 minutes you both shall have one Legacy and Telekinesis," I have to go now.

"Number Four, I will see you soon" Then he disappears. I remember what he said about the Mogs being here in about 10 minutes. We have about 5 minutes left till they get here. I look at Sarah, Sam, and Malcolm.

"The Mogs will be here soon," I say and then turn and look around out the window. "Lets hurry and get going somewhere else." I say. Then I use my Telekinesis to lift the Chests and then we walk out the door and to the lobby. I forget that there is someone working at the front desk and have to knock him out with a telekinetic push. Then we go outside and I float the things into the car and we all get settled.

Sam has a book in his lap trying to turn the pages with his telekinesis. He has about 3 minutes before their Legacies show. I look out the window and see the Mogs approaching and Sam looks out the window. He lifts his right hand out the window and his first Legacy shows. Out of his hand comes a rocket that goes firing into the Mog's vehicle. Thats a badass legacy. I cant wait to have it.

XxX Henri

I spawn on the floor in a forest. I look around and see a person with me. The last thing I remember was being killed in paradise. I stand up and go towards the person I saw. He stands up as well and looks dead at me. I recognize him. I would anywhere. I recruited him anyway.

"Brandon?" Sandor says.

"Hey. I prefer Henri now, but do you know whats going on?" I ask him.

"Not a clue, last thing I remember was Nine stabbing my heart like I told him," He says. I am a taken back by this.

"What do you mean Nine stabbing you? And last thing I remember was being killed in Ohio," I say

"Well we were captured and Nine broke through the force field. They were torturing me and I told Nine to kill me," He says. Now it makes sense. I would have told John to do the same thing. I look around and see a faded out track.

"Well lets get out of here and figure out where we are and whats going on," I say then a voice pops in my head. It sounds like and old man.

_You and all the dead Cepan, and dead Garde, have been revived. I am Pittacus Lore. Number Four has revived me and I must now go though. Find each other. Everyone was revived, spawned in pairs. Goodbye and good luck. Go to Indianapolis in Indiana. You all will be spawned in the United States._

Pittacus Lore? And John revived him? Can John heal now or revive? We need to find the others now.

"We need to find the others," I say.

"Your Garde healed Pittacus Lore? Well we need to find the Garde now. Lets follow that road," Sandor says pointing toward the faded out track. I nod and we advance toward it.

After about fifteen minutes of walking we come across a road with a cafe on the other side.

"Lets get to that cafe and use the internet," I suggest and Sandor nods. We cross the street and enter the shop.

"Welcome! It costs two dollars every five minutes that your on the compu-" Sandor punches the guy in the face and knocked him out. He pushes the body behind the desk. We get on computer and hurry realizing we just became criminals. I pull up CNN and the first thing I see is a picture of the John Hancock Center with a big huge hole in the top of the building. Sandor gasps.

"That was my penthouse with Nine. I bet he brought the other Garde there. But I built that penthouse,"

"Okay, lets get out of here," I say and we go outside. Theres a Lamborghini dealership right next to this. Apparently we are close to New York City. Me and Sandor pick a blue one and bust the window and climb in. I hot wire it and we are off. And I speed down the highway at a really high speed.

"I cant believe we just managed to steal a Lamborghini," Sandor says. I smirk this is gonna be fun. Seeing all the Garde again along with the Cepans. I cant wait to see Katarina again. Six's Cepan. Or Malcolm, if he is still alive.

"Off to wherever the road takes us" I say and we are off to Indianapolis.

XxX Eight

Marina. I must find her. After being revived I never want to leave her again. I look around still not sure of where I am. I walk around. I'm on a street that is in the middle of a forest. I walk through the road. Waiting for someone, anyone to come by. I look around and see a guy standing up. I walk over to him. I recognize him immediately. Reynolds.

"Rey!" I yell and nearly tackle him in a hug.

"Eight!" He yells back in a hug. Tears in both our eyes.

"I'm so sorry Eight" He says. I nod.

"Its okay Rey," I say. "I found a girl. But I died too," I say.

"How did you die? And who is this girl? She better be Loric," He says and I have a laugh. I pull away.

"She's number Seven. And I died from the traitor Number Five. He stabbed me in the chest," I say. Rey looks shocked that one of our own would betray.

"But right now we need to find the others. Especially Marina. Thats what Seven prefers to be called" I say. Rey smirks.

"Okay lets find them Eight. Lets go down this road," He says.

"Well I got ShapeShift right now I can become a giant hawk and you could ride on top of me if you want?" I ask and he nods. I transform into a giant hawk and he hops on. I fly us into the air. We soar through the sky.

**Sorry that Eights POV was short. He will start off the next chapter. Please review! Tell me what you think. I want criticism and good reviews too! Tell me how horrible or how good my story is so far and maybe even say some suggestions! I love Reviews and read every single one. Thank you so much for reading this story so far. You have no idea how much it means to me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! I have developed a plan! I will update at least once every Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday (If I don't update Thursday, then on Friday.) I will update my other story, The Ship, every Tuesday with a long chapter. So Ella will be making her first appearance in this book during this chapter! :P So here is the next few chapter you all have been waiting for :P Please leave a review and THANKS!  
**

**Eight**

We soar through the sky. Me and Reynolds. We are back. We both died but now we have been revived by Pittacus. I am so happy that a tear starts to form in the corner of my eyes. I almost lost Marina. I will not lose her again. I fly as fast as I can.

"We should stop somewhere and see where we are," Reynolds says after so long.

"Fine," I say and then turn to fly down to the ground. When I land I see that there is a cafe place that should surly have a computer that we can use. So we stop there and I turn back to my normal look. We walk in and sit down at a computer.

"Okay, lets check the news first then we will go find a sign that says where we are or something," I nod and am anxious to see Marina again. My feet are tapping fast.

"Well looks like the John Hancock Tower, went down," He says. I'm not shocked. Five had told us that it was happening.

"That's where we were hiding out. It was Nine's Penthouse," I say. We go outside and look around for a sign. I don't see anything at first but Rey finds something right away. Lansing Michigan. That's where we are.

"We need a car and then to go to Indianapolis. It's close to where the Garde should be. If we can find one I can hot wire it," Rey says quietly but loud enough for me to hear.

We walk around looking for a dealership and finally find one after 20 minutes of searching. We walk up slowly. Then out of nowhere Rey busts the window out of a car and I bust mine out too. I unlock it with my Telekinesis. I see no reason why we busted the window...

We get in fast. I start the car with my Telekinesis instead of having Rey hurry and hot wire it. Rey slams on the gas and we are off. I turn around to look behind us and find we are getting chased by the police. I use my Telekinesis and send the police cars into the other police cars. Creating a road block.

"Haha we did it!" Rey says laughing. I cant help but laugh too. Its great to be with Reynolds again. I cant wait for Marina to meet him.

We fly down the highway.

"So Eight, what happened after I died?" Reynolds asks. I begin to talk.

"Well, after you died I stayed in the mountains. I began training alone for so long. Then one day I gained the Legacy of Shape Shifting. So I began trying to train that. It was really hard. Then after some time, this guy named Devdan came along. I knew he would help me. I approached him in the form of a bunny. He laughed. I had then gone into a bush and teleported somewhere else. Then I had shifted into my normal self. I came and approached him. But somehow, he knew I was the bunny. I could tell he knew. So he ended up training me. Then one day on my way to the normal spot, he didn't return. So I came back the next day and he wasn't there. And the next day and the next day. Over and over. Then one day I met this guy. He had been the leader of an army. I was in the form of Vishnu, their god, and he believed me to be the real thing. So he had helped me fight off the Mogadorians when Marina, Six, Ella, and Crayton came. Then after going with Marina, Six, Ella, and Crayton, we met the others. And then we had all grouped up in New Mexico and fought Setrakus Ra. We went to Nine's penthouse in Chicago. Then we ended up going to the everglades to get Five's Chest and that was where I was killed," I say.

Rey nods and continues driving.

XxX Ella

I pace in my cell. Waiting. Waiting and waiting. I will always be waiting until the others break me free. I would contact them but the Mogs have drugged me out of my Legacy. I just wait. I wait and wait. They occasionally bring me food to eat. When I am fed, I eat it all up. Then all of a sudden there's a bang. And then the door is swung open. I get ready to fight. Three Mogs come in and grab my arm and I try to fight back but give up cause I cant.

They drag me to this room where there is a table and chains. One of the chains has blood on it. I am guessing this is the torture room. They are going to torture for as much information as they can get out of me. I am scared now. The table has a lot of blades and razors on it. I cringe. I am scared. _Marina help!_ I try but get back nothing.

A Mog throws me into the wall. Then grabs my arms and chains my walls. I am suspended in the air crying.

"So pathetic and weak. You are all scum," The Mog says. And this is just enough to piss me the fuck off. I unlock myself with my Telekinesis. Feeling my new strength. I send the Mog into the wall. Then grab a razor with my Mind and push it to his throat. My powers are back.

"You have no idea.. What we are capable of" I hiss. And then slit his throat with the razor. I grab a knife from the table. I look around and find a rock on the table too. I pick it up and my hand goes invisible. I gasp in shock. This is the Xitharis stone. I hold it and keep myself invisible. I can escape like this. I open the door slowly and shut it slower. I walk quietly in the crowded hall. Trying not to startle anyone.

Once I get to a hallway I look around quickly. I don't see anything so I begin to run. I turn a corner and run into a Mog. I hurry and slit his throat before he can scream or say anything. I never knew I could be so violent.

I see a light after so much running. I run even faster now. Then with my Telepathy I try to communicate to Marina. _Marina! I'm about to escape the base! I'll me_ Then I am interrupted when trying to say something to Marina. Another voice is talking to me with telepathy. _Al__l the dead Cepan, and dead Garde, have been revived. I am Pittacus Lore. Number Four has revived me and I must now go though. Find each other. Everyone was revived, spawned in pairs. Goodbye and good luck. Go to Indianapolis in Indiana. You all will be spawned in the United States._

The Garde are all revived? This is amazing news! I need to get out of here even faster now!

XxX Sandor

I drive the car.

"So where have you been?" I ask Henri. He turns to me.

"I've been to Florida. Then Paradise Ohio. That's where Four got his first Legacy. Lumen. He also got Telekinesis. I don't know what else by now," He says. That is a good Legacy. Lumen. I nod and watch the road. After so long we stop at a gas station and I get out to pay for the gas with some money we pickpocket'd.

I go into the gas station. I grab a few snacks and a bag of chips then pay for the gas and leave. I open the door and throw the bag at Henri's face. I sit down and back up out and start driving.

XxX

We reach Indianapolis by midnight. It is pitch black and we sit in the car. How are we supposed to find the others. I wake Henri.

"What should we do now?" I ask

"I don't know. Lets check into a hotel right now though," He says and I nod. We drive up to a hotel and order two rooms. When we get our rooms I remember from the ship that Henri and Katarina were married.

"How did it work with Katarina when we left the ship?" I ask him. He sighs.

"We had to split. We never saw each other after that. I cant wait to see her again though. I just hope John didn't end up going out with Six and that he stayed with Sarah. Or else it would be awkward," He says

"Who was Sarah?" I ask.

"She is his human girlfriend. And Sam is his best friend. I can only pray that he is still alive. For Malcolm's sake," He says.

**Sorry for the short POV on Sandor. He wont start the next chapter but his POV will be second or third. Next update comes on Wednesday. Remember to review! Please review! I love reading them! I read every one of them! If you have a question, review and ask or PM me. I will respond on a PM or I will straight up tell you on the next chapter! Also you guys should read thesecondgarde's Fanfiction! They are amazing! Okay so this is all for now. Thanks for reading and review!**


End file.
